The 123rd Hunger games: The bloodshed continues
by to-love-is-to-be-insane
Summary: It is the 123rd hunger games, the last games were a bore and the capitol is looking for bloodshed.
1. Prologue

President Ryder walks in to the game makers room and he asks us

"Do you have any plans for the games head game maker Caria?"

"Yes President, we are working on them right now," I say, my voice quivering with fear. I have only been recently appointed because our last head game maker was killed due to the fact that last games were a bore to the crowed.

He keeps looking through the plans and grins

"Caria, I think this will be quite a show,"


	2. Tribute List

Tribute List

District 1

Amethyst Van Halem 16

'My life is perfect, so what are you doing here?'

Harvey Ryde 17

'I need to kill the demons inside,'

District 2

Katarina Mahlem 15

'I hate you, get out of my way!'

Max Kareem 18

'I will do anything to come back for you,'

District 3

Page Flipps 13

'(laughs) Wait are you serious?'

Mac Ruth 15

'What a Goddess, to bad I look like a donkey,'

District 4

Summer May 17

'Oh My Gosh, why did you just do that!'

Hurley Jagger 14

'Why did I just volunteer at fourteen you may ask? Because I am a legend, that's why,'

District 5

Sasha Kay 12

'I like you but, yeah'

Rhys Kay 17

'Really guys, really,'

District 6

Annie Flynn 14

'You think you had a chance at life? Well you should have ran away while you could,'

Kye Bailey 16

'I'm stuck with a pessimistic witch,'

District 7

Oak Ebony 18

'Say one think about my family and there will be stumps where your feet should be,'

Ellwood Rye 12

'Is it to late to back out?'

District 8

Siobhoan Haynay 17

'Amethyst I wasn't insulting you, I was describing you,'

Niall Kortay 14

'Free food and hot women, this is my kind of place,'

District 9

Faith Fly 17

'Touch my but again and it will be the last thing you ever do,'

Dimitri Herbert 18

'Life's a bitch, deal with it,'

District 10

Wisteria Shelby 16

'Oh no, here we go again,'

Chad Gurby 14

'How wrong I was,'

District 11

Quintanna (Quin) Mount 15

'There is nothing wrong with you, you are you,'

Jayden Tatswella 15

'Oh great I am being put into the arena with my ex-girlfriend, joy oh rapture,'

District 12

Lucy Wiat 13

'Bad girls die last, so sucks for you,'

Thomas Jade 18

'I know your secret, I know everything,'

District 13

Poppy Harla 16

'Stupid Katniss Everdeen, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here right now,'

Magnus Fray 13

'Don't trust anyone, because they are all wrong,'


	3. District 1 reaping's

District 1 reaping's

Amethyst POV

I wake up and I feel the sunlight splash across my beautiful face, today is the day of the reaping's and everyone else is worrying but I mean my life is perfect why would I of all people have to worry.

I am Amethyst Van Halem; I am the daughter of the mayor from district one, the superior district. I am also the most popular and rich girl at school so I guess that makes me even more superior, I bet you thought I couldn't get any better than I already was, but I guess life is full of surprises.

I get up, put on my slippers and walk to my full-length mirror at the other side of my room. I gaze into mirror and think to myself who wouldn't want to be me. I have long, thin and straight blonde hair that falls down just past my hips, blue eyes the colour of the sky on a hot summers day and porcelain skin that all the acne factories in my school would die for. I am pondering all this to myself when I hear our maid Tilly walk into the room. Tilly is a plump middle-aged woman with greying hair, she is like a second mother to me and is one of the few people I actually love.

"Good morning Miss Amethyst I trust that you slept well?" Tilly asks in her happy bubbly way.

"Yes I did Tilly thankyou for asking," I say.

"Your mother and father have asked once you have dressed to go downstairs to the dining room for breakfast" Tilly informed me.

"Thankyou I will, but I don't know what dress to wear I went shopping the other day and bought two dresses, there both beautiful but I can't decide" I say. Everyone says its easy being rich but its not because you have these kinds of dilemmas.

"I think you should wear the red one it really makes you look stunning" Tilly replies

"Thankyou I shall" I inform her as I turn on the taps and take a shower, I close my eyes as I feel the warm water fall on my cold skin. Sometimes, I think to myself, it's so good to be me.

Once I finish my shower and get dressed and head downstairs to meet Mama and Papa. I walk down the wooden spiral staircase but I walk down very slowly because I have heels on and I don't want to trip and fall down the stairs because even I can't look good with a broken nose.

"Good Morning sunshine," Mama exclaims, "if it were possible you look even more beautiful than you did yesterday" My mother looks the same as me but older by about 20 years.

"You look just like your mother," My father says while he reads the newspaper.

"No honey I was never as beautiful as our Amethyst" My mother argues with him

"Well I think it's a spitting image" My father replies still looking down at his newspaper

After I finish my breakfast I say goodbye to Tilly and my parents and head down to the square early to meet Sparkle, Shimmer and Lapiz.

Sparkle and I have been best friends since we were in kindergarten; she is nearly as pretty as me, nearly but not quite. We became friends with Shimmer and Lapiz when we came to high school; we are the most popular girls at school.

"Hey Girls" I say in a loud voice because they are signing into our sixteen year old section.

I hear a chorus of "Hey Amie" Their the only ones who call me Amie.

I run up and hug them. Once we've signed in we look around to find our section and try to get good spots together. Once we've found our spots my father comes up and says his dreadful long speech about the dark days and how Panem rose out of the ashes, how the first rebels almost stopped civilization and about how Katniss Everdeen was caught and hung and peace was restored within the districts. We also found out that district thirteen was alive and well.

Now our Escort Twinkle Star (I know what a name right) has periwinkle blue hair and very pale skin, she is dressed in a hot pink pencil skirt, a neon yellow top adorned with gold stars and a pair of fluorescent green heels and she walks up to the stand were the reaping bowl is

"Welcome to the 123rd Hunger games, may the odds be ever in your favour" She exclaims her voice dripping with excitement

"How about we shake it up this year and have the men first," She yells even though there is a microphone and deafens us all.

She digs her hand around in the boys bowl and she finally snags a bit of paper, she reads it out and Yells,

"Emerald Frat"

Emerald starts making his way to the stage, I don't know this boy he might live on the other side of district but he looks about fourteen and you can tell by the look on his face he is absolutely terrified.

" I volunteer" Yells a voice from behind me as he runs to the stage I turn around and see that it is Harvey Ride, he is seventeen, has blonde hair and green eyes, me and Sparkle both agree he is so good looking. He is in the year above me at school, I don't really know much about him because he sits by himself at school.

"Well who are you then?" Inquires Twinkle

"I am Harvey Ride and I am the victor of the 123rd Hunger games," he bellows out into the audience

"Well lets get on with the girls" She says as she dips her hand into the bowl, she has found a slip of paper, she holds it out in front of her and yells a single name,

"Amethyst Van Halem"

This can't be happening to me of all people! I don't want to die I still have my life to live, I walk up to the stage and stand across from Harvey

"Congratulations to the next tributes of district one, Harvey Ride and Amethyst Van Halem, lets give them a round of applause!" She says with happiness

The crowd applauds and I shake Harvey's hand. I am led away to the town hall by peacekeepers, to possibly see my loved ones for the last time.

I am sitting on my own on a plush purple couch when I hear my parents run in,

"Amethyst, my poor beautiful Amethyst I'm so sorry" My mother sobs

"I will get the whole district to sponsor you" My father replies

I spend the next twenty minutes with my father talking strategy in my ear and my mother sobbing on my side. The peacekeeper comes in and tells my parents its time to go, I give them one last hug and they leave.

"Amie this can't be happening!" I hear as Shimmer and Lapiz come in and whisper in my ear, I hug them and tell them its going to be alright and I will be home sooner than they know it, they stay for another five minutes sobbing on each of my shoulders. Then the peacekeepers drag them away with them yelling

"We love you Amie"

Next comes in Tilly, I run up to Tilly and let all the emotion I have just held back come out and spill onto her, I tell her that I love her and that I will miss her, she gives me my diamond bracelet my parents gave me last Christmas and then she's gone.

I am expecting for Sparkle to come in next and she does as a bundle of tears, she runs strait into my arms and she tells me

" Amie you have what it takes to win you're a very good liar and you can make boys do what you want, try to get in with the leader of the career pack" Sparkle sobs, "Whatever happens you have to keep on fighting no matter what you have to keep fighting for me, for Tilly, for your parents, for any one who loves you"

The peacekeepers drag her away and as soon as she's gone the reality starts to kick in, I am a tribute in these games wether I like it or not.

Harvey's POV

I sit in the waiting room by myself because I know no one will come and say goodbye to me, not that I care anyway because I can't wait to get out of this crummy hell-hole of a district.

I have been looking forward to this day for years, so I can finally be myself and let out all my rage on people. When I was eight, I watched my mother get raped and murdered by street thugs, once they had finished with my mother they moved on and hurt me left me half dead on the street. I was taken to the community home by the peacekeepers and I have been there ever since. Not that I didn't get my revenge of course, but I didn't just go out and kill them all at once.

I killed them one at a time, always a few months apart, I made sure they felt the pain and hurt my mother felt when they tortured her. Since I killed all of the street thugs I haven't been able to contain myself. I feel like I have a monster inside of me, I crave it. The only thing that contains the monster inside is torturing, killing people in the most inhumane ways you could ever imagine. I don't want to though; I just want to live a normal life and to not have these demons inside me. I'm like a morphing; every time I quench my addiction I just want more.

That is why I volunteered for the hunger games, because if I win I can pick people of the street bribe them with a few pennies for their families but if I lose so will the monster inside.


	4. District 2 reaping's

District 2 reaping's

Max's POV

I wake up to the sound of Athena crying, Athena is 13 she always cries on reaping day. She cries for me, for her, for Grace, for her friends, for the people who are to be reaped, she cries for everyone.

My name is Max, I am 18 years old, I have olive skin, dark brown hair and Brown eyes and this year I will be volunteering for the hunger games.

It's not as if I desperately want to be in the hunger games it's just that my father is making me, I have been trained for the 123rd hunger games since I was eight years old. The reason why my father wants me to go so badly is because he was going to volunteer but somebody beat him to the podium, so he is pushing his great aspirations onto me. All I've done my whole life is train and train and train and quite frankly I am sick of it!

I get up out of my bed and walk downstairs to the kitchen, I see my parents sitting on the table with Athena and Grace.

"How's our next hunger games victor?' My father asks, I hate it when he says things like this, I turn to Athena and I can see her eyes welling up with tears

"I'm fine Dad," I reply

'That's the spirit son!" He says in a disgustingly overly cheerful tone

"If he had any sense he wouldn't be volunteering at all," My Mother adds in. Athena and Grace beam at her

"All the good lads volunteer honey it's a normal thing," My father argues

"Yeah Dad why does Max have to volunteer? I can volunteer if you want," Grace says to him. Grace is 16 and always trying to push boundaries with our parents

"Because honey, Max has trained for this and who do you think would stand a chance better with a 300 pound boy from district 11, " Father answers her

"Well I think no one in this family should volunteer and we should leave well-enough alone," Athena voices, we are all surprised because she hasn't said a thing all morning

"Well I agree with your sister," Mum replies

"Well I think everyone has a right to their own opinion," My fathers says in a abrupt tone letting us all know this conversation is over

"When I'm ready I'm going to go to Meghan's house and walk to the square" I let them know

Meghan is my girlfriend she completes me. Before I met her I was really depressed about the hunger games, I was so depressed that I started cutting myself. But Meghan, beautiful Meghan made me feel like I only had to be me around her and to her being myself is all she wants me to be and that to her is perfect. Meghan is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life and to her nothing can compare, she has beautiful long brown hair that falls in ringlets down to the bottom of her ribs, loving brown eyes that make me feel safe and comfortable whenever I gaze into them, tanned sun kissed skin and a button nose. She lives three streets away from me, she used to live on the other side of the city but she moved because of her father job. We have been together for three years and if I don't get picked for the games, I will marry her in three months.

"Yes honey, we will see you soon" My mother calls to me as I walk up the stairs. As I am walking up the stairs Athena runs up to me and gives me a big hug as she starts to sob again.

"It's okay Athena, no matter what happens I'll be fine," I whisper in her ear

"That's not what I wanted to hear," She says to me as she is walking down the stairs. I get changed, walk out the door and hastily walk to Meghan's house.

When I knock on the door, I have to wait a few minutes as she gets ready and after a while I open the door and I am able to fully appreciate the beauty of Meghan Sanders.

She is wearing a strapless white dress that falls over her ankles, a pair of white heels and her hair is loose.

"Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" I ask her before I kiss her, I am expecting a long kiss but she break's it off and says

"Does it hurt to be so corny?"

"Touché" I reply and kiss her on the nose as we start walking to the square

"Are you really going through with this?" She asks me as a tear falls down her cheek

"I don't want to Meghan you know that all I want is to be with you," I say

"Yes that is all I want too, but it would kill me to see you die publicly on my television, you know that Max it would absolutely kill me,"

"Well that's good because I am not planning for that to happen"

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't," She says, "I'm really cold Max,"

"You won't be in a minute," I say as I scoop her up bridal style and she squeals with delight, I walk while carrying her to the eighteen-year-old sign in section

"I love you Max Kareem"

"I love you Meghan Sanders"

Those are the last words I say to her before I walk to the boy's section. The Mayor comes in and gives her dreadfully boring speech, once she is finished our Escort, Periwinkle Blue walks up to the podium and she exclaims

"Ladies First!"

She digs her hand around in the glass bowl and snags the name,

"Adelina Frayer"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I hear a voice shriek

"Well hello there Miss now who are you?" Inquires Periwinkle

"I am Katarina Mahlem and I am district twos next victor!" She yells as the crowd applauds

"Well let's get on to the boys" Says Periwinkle

"Philippe Rusco"

It's now or never

"I volunteer," I yell out to the crowd as I walk up to the podium

"Well who might you be"

"I am Max Kareem"

I shake hands with Katarina and I am taken to the justice building

I wait in the justice building for my firsts visitors too arrive. Then I hear my Family come running through the door, Athena, Grace and My Mother are bawling hysterically and my Father pats me on the back

"Good job son I knew you had it in you!" He says as he embraces me in a bear hug

"Thanks Dad"

For the next half hour I'm listening to my mother and sisters telling me how much they love me while my father is whispering tactics into my ear. The peacekeepers come to the door and tell us our time is up. They all give me one last hug as they go out the door.

Meghan walks into the room, I don't care about anything else I just run and sweep her into my arms. For five minutes we don't do anything, we don't need to we are both quite content with staying in each other's arms. Meghan breaks the silence and says

" I love you Max, you are my only no matter what happens you will always be the one"

"I love you too Meghan, without you I probably wouldn't even be here right now." I tell her "Meghan you are my muse, every minute of every day I think about you and I will continue to do that until the day I die, I might die in five days or I might die in 50 years it doesn't matter all that matters is what I feel for you right now and nothing or no one will ever change that, I will win these games Meghan I will win these games for you, I will do anything and will use every last ounce of strength I have to come home and live my life with you, I don't want my last moments to be painful in an arena far from home I want to spend them with you growing old in a warm bed"

"Max I feel the same way," She says as she snuggles up to me and she puts a wooden charm into my hand

The peacekeeper comes in and tells us its time for Meghan to leave, I kiss her again and as she leaves I call out to her

"I love you Meghan Sanders"

"I love you Max Kareem"

Yet again, these are the last words we speak to each other as the peacekeepers drag her out the door

Katarina's POV

Katarina you know why your doing this, please don't have second thoughts…

The only reason I'm doing these stupid hunger games is to save my family, I am one of five children, which has too many mouths to feed. A few weeks ago peacekeepers came to our house telling us that if Mamma doesn't get a second job soon by brothers, sisters and myself will be taken away to the community home and I am doing everything in my power to stop that from happening.

Mamma has been pounding the pavement for weeks looking for work but no places seem to be giving her a job, she is even thinking about working in the stone quarries but I am not going to allow that. My reasoning for the games is if that I win, my family will live in a big house and we will all be fed, but if I lose that would mean one less mouth to feed.

"Katarina! Katarina!"

"Who is that?" I ask as I am being hugged with such force that I am pushed to the ground

"Its me Katy, its Lyssa"

"Hey Lyssa"

"Oh Heavens above why did you do that Katarina?" She yells at me

"You know why Lyssa, I would be sent to a community home if I didn't"

"I've always offered you food Katy"

"Oh Lyssa you don't know how it is!" I tell her "You have a perfect life, you have the rich family, the loving boyfriend and most of all everybody loves you"

"There is more to me than you obviously think,"

"Lyssa lets not fight this might be the last time I see you," I mumble

"Know it won't because you are going to come back, so I can fight with you if I like," She says as she hugs me

"I know Lyss I know,"

The Peacekeeper comes to the door letting us know our time is up

"By Katy, miss you"

"Miss you too Lyss"

I sit there in silence until I hear all five of my family members bundle through the door at once

"Katarina, why on earth did you do that?" Mamma yells at me

"I did it for our family Mamma, I did it for us"

"I would have found something my darling you shouldn't off done that"

"It was the only way"

"Nah I could have gone and lived with Lyssa" My sister Hayley says, she is five.

"No Hayley, in a few weeks I'm going to come back and we are going to live in the victors village"

"Make sure you promise" Hayley looks at me her eyes filled with tears

"I promise Hayley, I promise I will come back"

"That's what I wanted to hear"

We just stand there all of us together until the peacekeeper comes to the doorway. I don't have a token because my family cannot afford one. My family yells at me they love me and I the same. I have made a promise to my family and no matter what the cost, that promise I intend to keep.


End file.
